


this is enough, but i’m still starving

by kkochiya (loveta)



Category: WAYV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, also unbetad i’ll die on this hill alone, could be read as kunten, unresearched occupations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveta/pseuds/kkochiya
Summary: kun’s getting tired of the pilot life.
Kudos: 3





	this is enough, but i’m still starving

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i have no plans on finishing this 😁

“I want to settle down,” Kun confessed one day, eyes fixed on the long-empty coffee mug in his hands.

The grip on Ten’s own mug tightened.

He can’t say he didn’t see this coming; recently, he’d noticed his co-pilot become more reserved, their play-fights more silence than bickering. More than once, Ten had found his old flying partner’s eyes lingering for a little too long on stressed parents attempting to round up kids, and young couples basking in each other's presence.

He can’t say he’s never thought about it either.

“What are you going to do?” Ten settled on asking.

Kun finally met Ten’s eyes.

“I’m gonna quit.”

✈ ✈ ✈

“I’m sick of drinking myself to sleep. I’m sick of having no friends to talk to for weeks on end,” Kun bemoaned, slumped down onto the bar.

They’d last met three weeks ago, when Kun revealed his plans to quit.

He obviously hadn’t succeeded.

“Have you settled on quitting?” Ten asked softly, signalling to the bartender to pour him another glass of strawberry daiquiri. Kun tried to do the same, but the bartender just smiled forlornly and moved on to the next person at the bar.

Grumbling, Kun traced the lines on the polished wood surface.

“No…”

He looked up at Ten, his pout almost touching the wood.

“I don’t really want to quit.”

“You love this job,” Ten proposed.

“I love this job,” Kun confirmed.

“You’ll get through this then,” Ten smiled, sipping his daiquiri.

He saw Kun eyeing the drink.

“No. I’m sending you back to your hotel.”

**Author's Note:**

> the divider was supposed to be plane symbols but that might not work on some devices so yeah ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
